Nite
by kuncipintu
Summary: [FICLET] / It was just another night. / Baekhyun patah hati dan siapa sangka mengikuti ide Chanyeol dapat membantunya melupakan Kris untuk sementara. / BOYS LOVE / typo(s), miss typo(s) / RnR, please?


**NITE**

_A simple yet weird ficlet, by_

kun**cipint**u

* * *

**B**aekhyun kembali menenggak gelas _wine_-nya entah untuk kali keberapa. Dengan pandangan yang sudah mulai agak nanar, Baekhyun memenuhi gelasnya lagi dan menghabiskan isinya—lagi.

Awalnya, Baekhyun pergi ke klub seperti ini untuk menenangkan diri—seperti yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan kalau sahabatnya itu sedang patah hati, dan kali ini Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama karena alasan yang sama pula. Tapi walapun Chanyeol bilang pergi ke klub akan berhasil me-_refresh_ pikirannya, nyatanya suara musik yang menghentak telinga sama sekali tidak membantu Baekhyun untuk merasa lebih baik. Belum lagi suara orang-orang tertawa, bercanda, berteriak dengan tingkah amburadul. Ditambah dengan bau parfum menyengat dan alkohol yang benar-benar menambah pusing kepala Baekhyun.

Lain kali, Baekhyun akan memilih toko es krim saja untuk melepas stres.

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Kris, ya? Pasti rasanya senang setelah mencampakkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Dasar Wu sialan.

Mungkin Baekhyun harus mengadu pada Chanyeol tentang hal ini, kalau Kris adalah sahabat Chanyeol paling terbrengsek yang pernah Baekhyun kenal—atau mungkin tidak. Chanyeol sama sekali belum tahu-menahu soal hubungannya dengan Kris dan jika Baekhyun bercerita tentang itu dan bahwa mereka sudah berpisah, Baekhyun sudah berhasil menebak reaksi Chanyeol—terpingkal. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak membunuh Chanyeol setelah itu.

Oke, mari enyahkan Kris Si Sahabat Chanyeol Yang Super Brengsek serta Chanyeol Sahabat Kris Yang Tidak Begitu Brengsek itu dari pikiran.

"Astaga! Tampan sekali!" suara cempreng seorang wanita yang letaknya berdekatan dengan Baekhyun terdengar begitu nyaring.

Baekhyun mendengus, merasa terganggu dari hati yang paling dalam. Tapi, tentu saja, Baekhyun tidak bodoh sampai-sampai mengharapkan keheningan di tempat hura-hura seperti ini. Jadi ia diam saja.

Untuk sesaat terjadi kericuhan yang tidak biasa di sekitar Baekhyun, namun pemuda yang sama sekali tidak akrab dengan suasana klub itu hanya mendengus sebal sambil memijat pelan keningnya—menganggap itu hal biasa di tempat semacam ini.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli hingga wanita bersuara cempreng tadi meneriakkan sebuah kalimat;

"Tunggu dulu! Bukannya itu Kris Wu?!" suara si wanita timbul tenggelam ditelan suara puluhan orang lainnya, tapi Baekhyun langsung bereaksi mendengar nama yang barusan disebut.

Mata hitamnya yang dibingkai rapi dengan _eyeliner _segera menjelajahi seisi ruangan yang begitu penuh. Tapi tidak sulit menemukan sosok sejangkung dan se-_catchy_ Kris, apalagi jika mengingat bahwa sosok itu sudah begitu familiar bagi Baekhyun.

Kris terlihat begitu tampan dengan kemeja abu-abu favoritnya (percayalah, Baekhyun memang tahu) yang dilapisi dengan jas berwarna senada namun lebih gelap. Celana hitamnya begitu rapi, senasib dengan rambut _blonde_-nya yang tidak sehelai pun keluar dari garis. Dan senyum di bibir Kris masih sama, masih terlihat begitu menarik dan menggiurkan.

Baekhyun hampir saja terpesona lagi seandainya ia tidak sadar kalau senyum itu tidak lagi ditujukan untuknya, namun dipersembahkan pada pemuda tinggi dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Pemuda itu—siapapun dia—terlihat sangat bahagia dan menikmati momen itu. Tentu saja. Pinggangnya sedang dirangkul oleh seorang Kris Wu dan mereka berdansa bersama, _for God's sake_. Siapa yang tidak bahagia? Terlebih ia mendapat perhatian penuh dari pengunjung klub karena berhasil menggandeng putra sulung keluarga Wu.

Baekhyun iri. Dulu ia yang selalu mendapat perhatian itu, dilihat dengan iri oleh banyak wanita—dan terkadang pria—karena berhasil menjadi kekasih Kris.

Tunggu. Baekhyun baru sadar, Kris tidak pernah menyatakan cinta. Mereka tidak pernah secara resmi menjalin hubungan. Dan hal itu menjelaskan mengapa Kris bisa langsung memutuskan untuk mencium pria lain di saat ia seharusnya menemui Baekhyun—sial, Baekhyun jadi kembali mengingat kejadian suram itu lagi.

_Whatever_. Intinya, Kris Wu itu brengsek. Jika kalian tidak setuju, setidaknya biarkann Baekhyun tetap berpikiran seperti itu.

"_Shall we do one more song?_" Kris terlihat mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah pasangan barunya, bibirnya—demi Tuhan—hampir menyentuh pipi si pemuda. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah kalau Kris barusan berbisik pada pemuda-bermata-panda itu dengan nada menggoda yang sama persis seperti yang biasa ia bisikkan pada Baekhyun.

Oke, sekarang rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis. Tidak, tidak, menangis bukan ide bagus. Mungkin sedikit mengamuk atau memukul seseorang akan membuatnya lebih baik.

Atau mencari seseorang untuk dijadikan pengalih perhatian juga sepertinya akan sedikit membantu—Baekhyun tidak suka menyebutnya pelarian.

Dengan hati dan kepala yang terasa panas, Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa klub dan menuju kursi bartender. Setelah memesan segelas sampanye lagi, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Sebisa mungkin menghindari menatap ke tengah ruangan—tempat dimana ada Kris Wu dan pasangan barunya.

"Segelas air mineral, _please_…," Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik bahu Baekhyun. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun menoleh juga. Sedikit penasaran akan rupa orang yang memesan air mineral di sebuah klub.

"Apa rumahnya kehabisan air hingga dia harus memesannya disini?" celetuk Baekhyun, berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, aku mendengarnya." Pemuda berkulit putih yang ada di sampingnya menyahut.

Baekhyun tercekat ketika kembali menoleh dan mendapati dirinya seperti dikunci oleh tatapan dari manik hitam pemuda itu.

"Errr… maaf?" Baekhyun meringis risih.

Pemuda tersebut tidak menjawab, hanya sudut bibir yang terangkat sedikit yang menandakan kalau ia tengah memberikan respon. Baekhyun menunduk, memandangi gelas sampanye-nya yang baru saja datang. Ah, rasanya begitu sepi ketika ia harus duduk sendirian tanpa Kris di sampingnya—ck, si Brengsek itu.

"Jadi, kau sudah putus dengan Kris Wu?"

"Eh?" Dengan kepala yang agak terasa berat, Baekhyun masih mampu menangkap pertanyaan itu—karena ada nama Kris di dalamnya.

"Aku tanya, apa kau sudah putus dengan pria tinggi menyebalkan dan sok keren yang sedang berdansa dengan sombong disana itu?" Pemuda berkulit putih tadi menggeser kursinya mendekat ke Baekhyun seraya menunjuk Kris yang masih betah dengan pasangan barunya.

Baekhyun menyeringai lebar ketika mendengar julukan si pemuda tadi untuk Kris. "Tidak… Tidak…," jawabnya sambil menggoyangkan telunjuk. "Kami tidak punya hubungan seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Tapi gosip tentang itu sudah beredar sangat luas." Si Pemuda meneguk air mineralnya hingga hanya tersisa separuh.

Baekhyun melihatnya. Bagaimana bibir tipis berwarna merah muda yang basah itu mengilat karena cahaya lampu. Untuk sekian momen dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun mematung untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, dan terlihat mesum karena ia melakukannya sambil memandangi bibir orang lain. Tapi untungnya, ia dengan cepat mengendalikan diri.

"Gosip seperti itu memang tidak bisa dihindari." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak ada salah satu dari kalian yang membantah?"

"Terlalu merepotkan untukku, mungkin untuk Kris juga." Sahut Baekhyun, mulai agak jengah akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam ini.

"Ah, tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa kau benar-benar menyukai Kris,"

Baekhyun membelalak demi kalimat itu. "S-semua orang juga berpikir begitu. Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas."

"Menyedihkan sekali ketika harus mendapati orang favorit kita berdansa dengan yang lain sementara kita hanya bisa duduk diam di sudut ruangan dan menonton dari jauh. Bukan begitu?" Pemuda tadi menenggak habis air mineral dalam gelasnya, sedikit mengerling pada Baekhyun yang wajahnya merah padam—entah karena alkohol atau karena kalimatnya barusan.

"Oke, oke. Kau menang. Aku _pernah_ menyukai Kris karena kupikir dia tidak seberengsek ini."

"Jadi kau tidak menyukainya lagi sekarang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng mantap. Untuk jawabannya, pemuda dengan surai perak itu tersenyum lebar. Dan anehnya, ada yang menggelegak di dalam perut Baekhyun saat melihat senyum tadi. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak minum sampanye, atau mungkin pemuda ini saja yang terlalu tampan.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukai Kris? Kau 'kan lihat sendiri dia sudah punya pasangan." Untuk suatu alasan tertentu, Baekhyun sangat mengharapkannya jawabannya adalah—

"Tidak, kok. Aku 'kan menyukaimu." Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi ketika Baekhyun kembali mematung dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"K-kau… apa?" di tengah hingar-bingar musik yang berisik, suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti mencicit.

"Oh Sehun." Bukannya menjawab, sebuah lengan panjang dan putih dengan otot yang proporsional terulur ke arah Baekhyun.

"Oh… eh… aku Byun—,"

"—Baekhyun. Iya, 'kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku juniormu di kampus, _sunbaenim_." Baekhyun mengernyit, ia tidak suka cara Sehun memanggilnya _sunbae_. Baekhyun tidak ingin dipanggil _sunbae_. "Dan lagi, kau adalah orang terdekat Kris Wu si Pangeran Super Terkenal."

"Maksudmu, '_pernah_ menjadi orang terdekat'?" Baekhyun mengulum senyum simpul.

"Ah… yah… seperti itu," Cahaya remang-remang menyinari wajah Sehun, dan Baekhyun tahu kalau pemuda itu tengah menahan senyum.

"Jadi… kau sudah mengenalku sejak lama." Itu sebuah pernyataan yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan kecil.

"Eh?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepala.

"Kita baru saja berkenalan." Mata Sehun menyipit membentuk segaris lengkung yang sangat sayang untuk Baekhyun lewatkan. "Tapi, yah, aku memang sudah mengagumimu sejak lama."

"Pffft. Apa-apaan…," Baekhyun membuang muka dengan gestur tak acuh, padahal senyumnya mengembang dan wajahnya panas.

"_So_, _one song_?" Suara Sehun menyapa Baekhyun dari arah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dan ketika Baekhyun menoleh, ia mendapati pemuda tinggi itu sudah berdiri di samping kursinya dengan satu tangan (yang panjang, putih, dan berotot) terulur ke arah Baekhyun—menjelaskan pertanyaan anehnya tadi.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "_Just one song_, _'kay_?"

Sehun mengangguk pasti dan mulai mengukir senyum saat jemari ramping Baekhyun meraih tangannya.

Hangat. Dan rasanya jauh berbeda dibanding saat Kris menggandengnya. Kris biasa menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun ketika mereka bersama, tapi Sehun menyelipkan jemarinya di antara milik Baekhyun dan membuat pemuda mungil itu merasa penuh—di jemari dan di dada.

Lagu baru diputar dan dengan sigap—bahkan tanpa Baekhyun sempat menyadarinya—tangan Sehun sudah merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dengan lembut. Satu tangannya masih menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan tatapannya tak lepas dari _partner_ menarinya.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya agar debaran tak karuan di dadanya ini bisa menghilang.

Ragu-ragu, Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya ke tengkuk Sehun—yang terasa sangat mudah diraih, tidak seperti leher Kris, padahal tinggi mereka berdua tidak begitu jauh. Sehun memamerkan senyum menawan yang membuat Baekhyun menginjak kakinya sendiri—tindakan bodoh yang patut dirutuki. Tapi Baekhyun tidak jatuh, karena lengan Sehun menahan pinggangnya disertai seringai mengejek yang khas. Anehnya Baekhyun malah ikut tersenyum melihat seringai itu.

Dan tarian mereka pun berlanjut lagi.

"Jadi… sudah sejak kapan?" Baekhyun mendongak, memulai pembicaraan dengan Sehun yang mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau mengagumiku."

Sehun tertawa lirih sambil memalingkan wajah. Setengah diliriknya Baekhyun yang sibuk mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir kalau aku mengagumimu, ya?" tanya Sehun di sela tawanya.

"Oh." Baekhyun merona, malu karena terlalu percaya diri. "Jadi kau hanya berbohong."

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Sahut Sehun cepat, disertai senyum menawan yang mulai Baekhyun tunggu datangnya.

Kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun tidak kunjung hilang. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi sifat Sehun yang terkesan misterius itu membuat Baekhyun semakin penasaran.

Karena tidak mendapati respon apapun dari pasangan menarinya, Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya di pinggang Baekhyun. "Aku memang mengagumimu. Sangat." Bisiknya di sela-sela rambut halus Baekhyun yang hanya sebatas dagunya.

Dan walaupun Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti sikap Sehun, dadanya kembali berguncang dengan begitu keras ketika kalimat itu selesai dilontarkan.

"Buktikan." Tantang Baekhyun dengan dagu naik, tanpa menghentikan ayunan tubuhnya mengikuti musik dan Sehun.

Sehun mengulas senyum tipis sekali lagi. "Aku yang menyelipkan salinan materi skripsi-mu ke tas ketika Kris menghilangkan yang asli. Aku yang melemparkan—oke, aku tahu itu tidak sopan—sapu tangan ke arahmu ketika Kris menumpahkan sodanya ke arahmu. Aku yang menaruh payung di tasmu ketika kau kebasahan karena Kris tidak mau membagi jaketnya denganmu. Aku yang menyisipkan buah stroberi kesukaanmu setiap Senin pagi ke dalam lokermu. Dan masih banyak lagi, kurasa…,"

Baekhyun terperangah. Tentu saja dia ingat semua kejadian yang disebutkan Sehun. Selama ini, mulai dari dulu hingga detik ini, Baekhyun selalu berpikir Kris yang melakukan itu untuknya.

"Tapi itu tidak membuktikan apapun, Hun…," Baekhyun menggumam lirih, berusaha menyembunyikan nada kecewa karena ia tahu kalimatnya benar. Dan sepersekian detik setelahnya, ia terkejut sendiri akan nama panggilan yang ia beri untuk Sehun.

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan berkata begitu," Sehun berujar, menjauhkan dagunya dari pucuk kepala Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan rangkulan mereka.

Baekhyun mendongak. Sehun menatapnya begitu lekat, dan genggamannya seakan menuntun Baekhyun untuk terus bergerak mengikuti musik padahal Baekhyun sudah hampir tidak bisa berdiri karena tatapan Sehun.

Wajah Baekhyun merona, ini pertama kalinya ia mendapati wajahnya sedekat sekarang dengan orang lain—selain Kris, tentu saja.

Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari mengapa Sehun terlihat tampan dalam sekali lihat.

Wajah pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar sempurna. Dengan alis tajam yang tidak terlalu tebal, hidung ramping proporsional, _philtrum_ yang berlekuk dalam, dan bibir merah muda yang mengilat karena cahaya. Jangan lupakan lengan putih berototnya yang masih setia menggandeng pinggang Baekhyun.

Rasanya ada yang meledak di dalam dada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menikmatinya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat napas Sehun mulai terasa menerpa ujung hidungnya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun menolak, ia tahu ia masih belum sepenuhnya melepaskan Kris dan Sehun sangat mungkin hanya menjadi pelampiasannya saja. Sesaat rasa ragu hadir menerpa. Baekhyun tidak akan berbuat sejahat itu dengan menjadikan Sehun tempat pelarian. Tidak, dia tidak seburuk itu.

Tapi semua yang ada pada Sehun begitu memesona dan Baekhyun tidak punya cukup kuasa untuk menolak.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja bahkan jika kau hanya menjadikanku tempat larimu," bisikan Sehun yang begitu lembut dan terdengar sangat tulus membuat jantung Baekhyun kembali menggedor rongga dada.

Dan akhirnya, entah keberanian dari mana, Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya. Menjadikan posisinya dengan Sehun sudah hanya terbatas oleh sepasang ujung hidung yang saling bersentuhan lembut.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. "Aku mungkin saja benar-benar hanya menjadikanmu pelarian,"

Sehun tersenyum tipis (seolah apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun bukanlah hal yang menyakitkan untuknya) sebelum menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat. "Aku tersanjung aku jadi tujuan lari pertamamu…,"

Hanya sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi sebelum napas Baekhyun akan bercampur dengan aroma _mint_ dari mulut Sehun. Sedikit lagi sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar tahu kalau Sehun tidak berniat main-main.

Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, dan lagunya sudah berhenti.

Baekhyun ingin tinggal lebih lama namun Sehun melepaskan pinggangnya, memunculkan desahan kecewa dari bibir Baekhyun—entah mengapa.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu, hanya satu lagu. Aku tidak mungkin mengingkarinya, 'kan?" ucapan Sehun berhasil mengusir pikiran negatif yang sempat melintas di pikiran Baekhyun.

Hanya karena ia menjaga janji, bukan karena Sehun membencinya atau apa. Mau tak mau, rasa _respect_ untuk pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya ini mulai tumbuh dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kau akan langsung pulang, bukan begitu?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun mengernyit, membiarkan dengusan keras keluar lewat hidungnya. Bingung akan sikap Sehun yang aneh. Bukankah seharusnya pemuda itu menahannya disini bersamanya jika Sehun benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun?

"Kau mengusirku? Supaya kau dapat berdansa dengan orang lain tanpa perlu kuketahui, begitu?"

"Ya ampun… Apa semua orang patah hati akan jadi se-sensitif ini?" seringai mengejek di wajah Sehun, juga kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau melirik Kris yang masih khidmat berdansa. Hal yang buruk, karena Baekhyun merasa marah lagi.

"Aku hanya berpikir tempat seperti ini tidak cocok untukmu, _sunbaenim_." Kalimat Sehun diucapkan dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh sampai Baekhyun merasa kalau pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar peduli padanya.

"Soal itu, kau memang benar. Aku lebih memilih toko es krim dibanding klub seperti ini." Sahut Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban polos yang keluar tanpa terpikir itu. "Lalu mengapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Si _Dumb-head_ Chanyeol itu yang—ish!" Baekhyun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi Sehun terlihat cukup mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, berniat untuk keluar dari sini dan membeli seporsi _gelatto _pisang-stroberi?" tawar Sehun, lagi-lagi mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik tangan putih berotot itu, sangat tergoda untuk kembali menggenggamnya dan merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari jemari ramping Sehun, tapi niat itu dibatalkan. Sebagai gantinya, Baekhyun tersenyum miring.

"Itu es krim kesukaanku." Ujarnya.

"Aku tahu," balas Sehun sembari menurunkan tangannya ketika sadar tawarannya tidak bersambut.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Aku mengagumimu sejak dulu," Sehun tersenyum lagi. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun sudah benar-benar jatuh karena hal kecil itu.

"_Stalker_. Kau mengerikan." Baekhyun bergidik tapi tubuhnya tidak bergerak se-inci pun untuk menjauhi Sehun.

"Aku lebih senang disebut fans…," Sehun menyeringai, namun Baekhyun tidak bereaksi. Tersadar akan absennya respon dari lawan bicara, Sehun menambahkan; "Oke, oke. Aku memang mengerikan. Tapi aku janji aku yang traktir jika kau mau makan _gelatto_ denganku,"

Baekhyun mati-matian menahan senyum ketika melihat ekspresi menyerah tercampur memelas pada wajah Sehun. Baekhyun jadi merasa kalau kehadirannya diinginkan karena ekspresi memohon Sehun. "Kupikir satu traktiran sudah berhasil." Canda Baekhyun dan memamerkan senyum terbaiknya—dengan sengaja.

"_Cool_." Sehun tersenyum lagi dan memimpin jalan menuju pintu keluar, namun bukan berarti ia berjalan di depan Baekhyun (seperti yang dulu sering dilakukan Kris). Sehun ada tepat di samping Baekhyun, hanya itu saja, tapi dari gesturnya, Baekhyun merasa Sehun menuntun jalannya dan menjaganya.

Uh, sepertinya fantasi orang patah hati memang sedikit berlebihan.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Ini pasti hanya rasa kagum sesaat, sehingga Baekhyun jadi berimajinasi tentang hal-hal aneh dan tidak mungkin.

Ini bukan hal yang luar biasa. Bukan. Mungkin ini hanya akan jadi kencan satu malam bagi mereka berdua. Keesokannya, Sehun akan mendapat pasangan kencan baru dan Baekhyun akan kembali ke hatinya yang patah.

Entah mengapa memikirkan hal itu membuat dada Baekhyun terasa lebih sakit lagi.

"Emm, Baekhyun-_sunbae_?" panggil Sehun ketika mereka telah tiba di luar klub dan angin dingin khas Seoul di malam hari menerpa wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat dagu, pertanda ia mendengarkan.

"Apa besok _sunbae_ ada kuliah?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin mengajakku kencan, eh?" Baekhyun membiarkan dengusan keluar dari hidungnya—seakan mengejek—padahal itu hanya sebuah gestur untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Sehun tertawa. "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke kedai _bubble tea_ langgananku. Kau suka _bubble tea_ juga, bukan? Rasa cokelat-stroberi ekstra manis?"

Baekhyun setengah kecewa ketika mendengar Sehun tidak menganggap rencana jalan-jalan mereka sebagai kencan. Tapi ia lalu sadar kalau ia tidak punya alasan untuk kecewa. Jadi Baekhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahi ketika Sehun menyebutkan rasa _bubble tea _kesukaannya.

"Kau—," Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata. "Ck. Dasar _stalker_."

Sehun tidak menanggapi. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Aku besok punya janji bertemu Mr. Drew," ujar Baekhyun, menyebutkan nama salah satu dosen yang sering berkonsultasi dengannya. Baekhyun melirik Sehun sedikit, heran karena pemuda itu tidak memberi respon. Ketika didapatinya ekspresi kecewa yang dilontarkan dalam diam pada wajah Sehun, Baekhyun merasa puas. Ia merasa kehadirannya diinginkan karena satu ekspresi itu.

"Ini mobilmu?!" Baekhyun hampir memekik ketika Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah Aston Martin hitam yang masih mengilat. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun tahu sikapnya barusan sangat memalukan.

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil. Alunan nadanya begitu khas dan mulai terdengar familiar di telinga Baekhyun. Sehun membukakan Baekhyun pintu mobil bagian supir sambil berkata; "Aku tahu Si Tiang Listrik itu tidak pernah membiarkanmu menyetir,"

Baekhyun menyeringai senang ketika Sehun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya. Semua perlakuan Sehun membuatnya merasa begitu istimewa walaupun dilakukan dengan cara aneh dan jauh berbeda dari orang-orang lain.

"Jadi aku yang menyetir?"

"Selama kau tidak menabrakkan mobilku ke rumah orang lain, maka ya, kau yang menyetir." Sehun mengitari mobil, mendudukkan diri di bangku penumpang dengan posisi duduk yang menyita perhatian Baekhyun.

"Kau ini—," Baekhyun lagi-lagi tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ada yang meletup-letup di dalam perutnya seperti kawah panas gunung berapi. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengamati lekukan wajah Sehun sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan rasa kagum dan bahagia luar biasa.

"Kenapa denganku?" Sehun mengacungkan telunjuk putihnya ke hidungnya sendiri.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Baekhyun mulai menjalankan mobil.

Ah, rasanya besok ia harus rela melewatkan kuliahnya demi segelas _bubble tea_.

**.**

* * *

**the END**

* * *

"_**Oh, by the way, Hun…,"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**Panggil saja aku 'hyung', oke?"**_


End file.
